Lelu
Lelu is a young centaur who originally lived in Ruhelia before it was attacked and destroyed by The Sisterhood, led by Jovian & Jacqueline. She is currently staying in the company of Max Harollson, whom she has developed very strong feelings for. She is the first girl to join Max's Harem. Physical Appearance Lelu is twelve years old with fair skin, long blonde hair that goes down past her back, and dark golden eyes. Her lower body consists of auburn fur with three dark blotches around her flank and a long white tail. Her clothes consist of a black dress and a short sleeved white blouse. Being a centaur, she is naturally endowed with very large breasts. However, according to Lelu, her bust is actually somewhat small compared to other centaurs her age, some being even younger than her. In Season II - Act II, after seeing Max change his wardrobe, Lelu chooses to change her own attire to a black and white laced skirt, white corset, and a white veil worn behind her head with a snowy flower in it. She also begins wearing floral perfume. This was all in an effort to impress Max and make herself more attractive to him. Coming into Max's Company Upon Ruhelia's destruction at the hands of Jovian & Jacqueline's followers, Lelu and her mother, Jessa, managed to flee for their lives, but were pursued by a group of the bloodthirsty monsters. Their path eventually took them near Trixton Pass, just as Mika, Milly, and Mae Harollson left to pursue the Sisterhood at the orders of Queen Leanna. Jessa, having been greatly injured and weakened by the weight of their nonstop travel, could no longer muster the strength to run and urged her daughter to go on without her. With a heavy heart, Lelu and her mother said one final heartfelt farewell before she ran off and didn't look back, even as her mother screamed at being viciously murdered by a pair of gremlins. Scared, alone, and with nobody left in her life, Lelu ran towards the Harollson cottage. Max Harollson, who heard Jessa's dying scream, rushed out of the house in alarm and collided with the young centaur, who then followed the boy back into the cottage to hide (against Max's wishes). The gremlins, recognizing the name "Trixton Pass" on a nearby sign, fled in fear, believing they were in the presence of monster hunters and that Lelu met her end by running inside the dwelling. While greatly unhappy at first by her presence in his home, Max soon warmed up to Lelu. Out of sympathy for the loss of her mother, he allows Lelu to stay in exchange for helping around the cottage. Despite not liking the majority of the chores set to her, the young centaur persists and finds Max to be interesting. Having grown up in Ruhelia, Lelu had been taught to view human men like cattle, meant only to be tied down and harvested for their seed. However, seeing Max as the smart, hardworking boy he is, she comes to see the error of her kind's perspective and tearfully apologizes for the misguided information. Mental Affliction Lelu is considered limquar del medsian, a centaur translation of being 'messed up in the head'. She is labeled this due to an unnatural fetish she develops from reading too many books about how centaurs are often eaten by vicious monsters in the world, and how they are considered 'delicacies' by them. Either due to her impressionable young mind or being traumatized by the fact, Lelu became unable to stop thinking about being eaten alive, something that slowly twisted into a perverse fetish that she was never able to repel. Although she is aware that desiring to be eaten is completely wrong she is unable to control herself from becoming aroused from the thought. Relationships Max Harollson ". . . I was going to die alone, until he saved me. He took me in, fed me, pitied me, and made me feel safe. He cares about me and I care about him. So much." ~S.1, Act X, Ch. 9 Though fearful when they first met for thinking he was a monster hunter, Lelu, having lost everything in her life, felt both a sense of dread as well as safety with Max. Dread, knowing he hated monsters, but safety, knowing she would be safer in his presence than away from it. Having gained his sympathy, Lelu was thankful towards Max and humbly helped with his chores around the cottage. But the act that warmed her heart was Max burying the remains of her mother, Jessa, putting the poor centaur at peace and allowing Lelu a chance to officially say goodbye. She was so touched by Max's kindness that she kissed him on the lips, giving him his first kiss. As well as providing her shelter and laying her mother to rest, Max also encouraged Lelu not to give in to being limquar del medsian, and became impatient at her constant self-criticism. Instead of turning her away as someone mentally ill, Max told Lelu she had it in her to rise above her infliction, which only increased her affection for him. His sympathy for her loss, his encouragement to improve herself, and the fact that he sees her as a girl rather than a horrible monster, Lelu's feelings for Max grew swiftly and now borders on love. She is perfectly comfortable in his company and, though not a fighter, is very protective of Max, especially whenever Grace bullies him. She cares so much for him that she was driven to tears after he was almost raped by the copycats and embraced him tenderly. She is Max's best and most loyal friend, and also his most affectionate. As a running gag, Lelu often pulls Max face first into her huge bosom every time she's complimented or emotionally moved by her dear boy — which happens a lot. Grace Much like how Triska and Alyssa started their relationship, Lelu and Grace did not like each other when they first met: Lelu for feeling jealous that there was another girl around Max, and Grace because of her anger and sorrow over losing her mother and home. Being devoted to Max, Lelu wastes no time in shouting Grace down every time the temperamental elf mistreats Max, even going as far as to slap Grace for treating her precious boy so rudely. On an interesting note, this moment where Lelu slaps Grace in Act X is very similar to when Kroanette slapped Clover in Act VI. Harem Status "Here she comes, running fast and far, get out of her way, or else sent flying you now are." — Poem by Alexander Gordon ... Trivia * Lelu was, apparently, the only centaur in all of Ruhelia who snored, to which none could ever find the reason for and which, along with her fetish, caused her to believe she was a "broken" centaur. On an interesting note: Max was able to sleep through Lelu's snoring, regardless that he had lain next to her all night. This bears similar to Triska and the other girls of Daniel's harem being able to sleep through his snoring, regardless of how loud he is. * In Aeon's alternate future in Act X, Lelu was to be butchered and eaten by the copycats who invaded Trixton Pass while posing as the Harollson sisters. This was prevented by Grace's presence and poor aim. * According to the author, Lelu was originally destined to lose her left eye during a monster attack at Trixton Pass in Act IX, evidenced by how Lelu's portrait was drawn with her left eye being hidden so not to spoil the event and keep her artwork relevant in future books. The event was later scrapped after the artwork had been done due to story pacing and also that Lelu already suffered enough by the end of the book. The attack at Trixton Pass was moved to the next book to coincide with Green Haven and Nibelvale coming under siege as well, and Mika Harollson was instead given the eye-patch to compliment the hardships befalling her as well as give her a more warrior based and edgy look. * Lelu bears a slight resemblance to Milly Harollson, both being blonde and having very large busts. Additionally, between Grace and Bermuda, and Mika and Mae, they are aged in the middle. * In Act XI, when Lelu is telling her version of what happened with her, Max, and Grace during the attack on Trixton Pass, she fabricates a version of Max who is very suave with a masculine voice that speaks words of love and affection openly to her. During this there is a moment when she and Max repeat each other's names while locked into a held gaze with one another. This is parodying a reoccurring gag in an anime the author has written fanfiction for, Rosario+Vampire. In the anime, the protagonist, Tsukune Aono, and his crush, Moka Akashiya, do the same thing often throughout the show. Quotes Season 1 "Hungry boy," Lelu growled with a lustful leer. — becoming aroused by Max chewing his pillow as he sleeps S.1, Act X, Ch.2 (about Max) "I don't care if he's human and I'm a monster. I'm happy with him! I want to stay with him! He's not like other humans who would only despise and curse my existence, he treats me like I'm a normal girl even though I look like this. He's the best thing that ever happened to me!" S.1, Act X, Ch.9 "I knew you cared about me! You're my best friend too! You're my everything, Max!" ~S.1, Act XI, Ch.12 Season 2 Artwork Lelu - Centaur.png Lelu - Season II.png Category:Characters Category:Centaur